


"You wanna get married?"

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky Proposing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Person A proposes, and Person B’s reaction is something along the lines of, “Come on! I had this whole super deep, romantic, and meaningful plan of proposing to you and now you’ve ruined it!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You wanna get married?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally wrote this in 15 minutes, putting off the Christmas stories I'm writing.
> 
> The prompt is from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135597108558/person-a-proposes-and-person-bs-reaction-is).
> 
> *If there's any tags you think I should add, please let me know, I can't think of any more than these.*

Bucky padded into the living room of their floor in the tower, a hand on his sweatpants to keep them from falling down. Steve sat in the couch with his sketching pad in his lap, his face scrunched up in the concentration Bucky had come used to seeing whenever Steve was drawing something.

“Hey,” he said and sat down in the couch, nudging Steve with a sock clad toe.

“What?” Steve sighed and looked up from the pad.

“You wanna get married? You know, now that it’s legal and all.”

Steve stared at him, his lips slightly parted as if about to say something, but he stayed quiet.

“Umm, Steve?” Bucky said, nudging Steve with his whole foot this time. “Are you okay?”

Steve shook himself and then frowned. “No, you’ve ruined everything now.”

“Uh, come again?” Bucky asked, honestly confused. How had he ruined everything by proposing they get married?

“I had this perfect, super romantic plan for proposing, and now you’ve ruined that! How am I supposed to get to do it when you just… do that?!”

Bucky blinked in confusion before leaning forward. “You’re upset, because I ruined your plan of proposing by proposing myself?”

“Yes!” Steve answered and threw his hands up in exasperation.

Bucky just looked at him for a moment more before surging forward into Steve’s lap, not caring about the art supplies there. “You big fucking dork,” he said and leaned in to kiss him. “You don’t have to do something big, this is enough. Just being allowed to marry you is enough, it always have been.”

“Don’t go sappy on me, Buck,” Steve said and rubbed his eyes. Bucky was absolutely sure he could hear a small sniff.

When they eventually calmed down they laid down on the couch, Steve with his back to the back of the couch with his arm securely around Bucky’s waist. Bucky had his head resting on Steve’s shoulder, his hands balling up Steve’s shirt.

“So, you never gave me an answer.”

“Do you really even have to ask, Buck? I’ve been ready to marry you since forever.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com)


End file.
